Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage devices as used for supplies of flexible line and, more particularly, to a storage device in which flexible line can be displayed and from which flexible line can be controllably paid out.
Background Art
Flexible line, usable for many different applications, is commonly stored in devices in a coiled state. One example of line stored in this fashion is that used on power trimmers to cut grass and other vegetation. This type of storage device commonly: a) is used to display the line at point of purchase; b) functions as a shipping container; and c) functions to permit and control line dispensing for an end user.
Designers of this type of storage device typically strive towards developing designs that are economical to produce and simple to assemble, while at the same time producing an ample storage space from which line can be freely paid out from a coiled configuration.